Girlfriend of Hero
by LyHy
Summary: A story for a request StingxErza. Let's see what I can do.


**This one-shot is special writing for @JackyMillan request. She really a nice reader to me. Her words make me feel happy for writing fanfic a long time.** **As other reader who read my fanfics, give me ideas, help me in skill and I want to write all the names but I think it better to write in where you put your supports and helpings to me. Thank you again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _P/s: I got an idea from My boyfriend is Superman_ _, and I want to ask if you have watched Kobayashi Chi no Maid Dragon, I love Shouta x Lucoa pairing but I can't find fanfiction, could you tell me?_

I think that most of people like supernatural tales, especially romantic scenes of a hero with a beauty.

So here we go...

In 20th century, human were helped by many heroes. Those men with strange abilities became idols all over the world, there are children, teenager and women love them the most.

We have Captain America, Batman, Superman,... and our main was also a famous person as known a Sabor of Monster, who cut down any evil chaos he had encountered with by a magic stronger than every beasts, Dragon Slayer magic - White Dragon. He is one of infamous wizards on over the world - his name is Sting Eucliffe.

He earns the first attention after protecting a town to a flock of giant bats by such duo of flashes.

Today, he will come to Rosemary city turn the light for citizens, who was stolen it from someone in darkness.

However, there is something different from normal fights of him. He is not alone, he will be with another wizard, a beautiful, hot, sweet woman, that rumor the woman was his girlfriend, Yukino Agria.

For this reason, Erza Scarlet Belserion and her two colleagues are presenting. She is a reporter of Diary of Supermen, the magazine was only for great heroes, so they can't let any other newspaper house take the first news of those men before them.

"Erza, I think every girl feel jealous with ya. You know there is no precious and attractive men we had known that you never met."

"Yeah! who know you may be catch a super strength for you, while a girl as hot as you want to."

The cameraman and photographer taunted the scarlet haired girl, you can say the first one just teased her friendly as the other truly mocked Erza. He always thought to himself that you could not blame him for his despise, after she refused his asking out, even though he was above her post.

"I just do my work and They and Me are in two different world." Erza steadily replied when not looking at them.

"Huh. May be they are also like badass like you." He hissed, decided to focused on his camera than this bitch.

The photographer sighed, slightly clapped the red head's shoulder, Erza only patted his hands and shook her head lightly then.

Suddenly two white flashes passed before there eyes, the subjects appeared. There was definitely their pride than a pervert old man.

\--

The fight was so impressive as what they expected, Sting was above the Dust Mist Eater's level, but he seemed like supporting his rumor girlfriend than got into a real fight as previous times.

Yukino was a little hard to handle it, however, this was not mean she couldn't knock out the devil. She just needed some helps from the blond wizard.

Everyone walls so pleasure to their coperation. Well, they finished the job together, he gave her chance to show up, helping her, but Erza could tell they were not dating, it's only her intution.

Didn't misunderstand her for envy or something else, that what she got after follow those great men for 5 years.

Erza could see Sting just watched out her working and helped when she really lost control. With everyone stood here may be glad that he 'take care of his girlfriend' by those actions, but Erza believed that the Sabor eyes not lie to her, Sting watch her no emotion just simple support aside, not mention he didn't mind to move, instead of giving some white flash towards the target.

\--

The fight quickly finished, though it lasted a little bit than usual when Sting worked on himself.

The Dust Mist Eater was lying on the ground, beaten heavily. Yukino smirked and turned to reporters with a nod before stared at the other wizard as if she was waiting for a compliment.

Well, everyone also were waiting for something as same, but before Sting would do it or not an attractive female voice broke the situation.

"Watch out Miss Agria."

Yukino angrily looked at the spoiler, seeing a beautiful red head in a trivial office uniform, though her body wasn't as same as.

While the sliver short haired woman didn't notice the status, the others had seen a black dust string wrapping around her ankle. However, it was cut off immediately by a slight flash, then another was sent to the evil man.

Now, all people recognized that the Dust Mist Eater really defeated, he coughed a flush of blood and went to unconscious entirely.

The reporters happily expected another romantic behavior, as also the saved girl, she smiled sweetly to him, but out of their expect, Sting didn't give attention to the sexy, hot, and sweet wizard.

He walked towards the beautiful reporter called out for the warning. He stopped before a step from the scarlet haired girl.

"Thank you so much, lady." He smiled warmly, bowed to the shorter girl.

"It's nothing. You're welcome." Erza sheepishly replied, you couldn't blamed her, she might not crazy to heroes, but she waa still a girl to a handsome, strong, friendly and muscle man talking to her.

"Thank you." Yukino came next to Sting and nonchalantly said.

Such a bitchy girl, but she had something else more important to do.

"Can you give me a few minutes for an interview? It will be the best for the next edition." Erza caught his wirst, there was no chance for any opponents take him away when she had been so close to the hero.

"Sorry but you don't think you ask a lot. Sting needs privacy and any heroes do too." Yukino scoled, frown to the nerd-reporter.

Surprise to everyone Sting didn't give a note to Yukino's speech. He only gazed in the scarlet haired girl in front of him.

He couldn't help but look at the serious girl, she acted like a mature and stern woman but he could see on her eyes navie, a little... slyly.

If you compare her to a flower, she will be a rose with sweet smile, gorgeous looking, go through by sharp thorns. Or if you compare her to a fruit, she will be an avocado with rough skin, but containing aromatic flavor inside.

\--

Right now, he can hear her heart angrily beat to Yukino and some are worried for the request. The girl is so hopeful, his heartbeat is about starting to participate her race for some wierd feelings from the first time he recognized her.

Her hands with little warm fingers wrapped around his wirst softly. This warming... he had to know it before.

 _So so long ago... a slice of scarlet was waving before his eyes, he wanted to touch it, he wanted to take care of it. He could feel the urge to become stronger, so that... he could protect the scarlet._

 _What is that scarlet? Why I feel like this?_

Looking into her brown orbs, just like lively deer's eyes. It sparks his heart.

 _Does she have magic? Is she also_ _a wizard?_

"We can have a conversation. When do you have free time?" Sting didn't care about what is wrong. He badly wanted to be her side, never let his eyes of the beautiful shorter girl.

Erza widened her eyes, revolved her eyes in circle, then smiled in joyful an quickly responded the infamous hero.

''We can meet at 8 a.m tomorrow. I can treat you breakfast at Ryuzuland. They have many delicious food I like and the price also reasonable."

Yukino scoffed, such a poor girl, but our Sabor just nodded happily. It's no need to be invited or what he would go with.

He couldn't help but pat her head gentle. He will have a talking with this little naughty girl next morning.

\--

I don't know what they will take, what he will tell her or what she can place as sole information in the news, but I know other newspapers had taken the photo which the two of them was in.

Both had a sweet smile on their faces while the space was a few inches between the duo, who looked like lovebirds, one patted the beauty's hair and another hold the hero's wirst.

 **I got my idea but after a long night I forgot about it, so it's a little different from the first.**

 **I also don't sure take it in an one-shot is ok or not, so please leave me review.**

 **Anyway, I got sick so skipping the update many times... I want to to tell that my stories will take more time. Sorry for that and have a nice day.**


End file.
